Love Found in Snow One-Shot
by nikkiegirl9087
Summary: It's the middle of winter in Central City. And guess what? There is a blizzard that will not go away. Edward and Roy are stuck in the office together, alone. What's going to happen as they wait out the storm? Warning: YAOI! SLASH! Sexual Smut! Language...I think...


The Fullmetal Alchemist was on his way to Mustang's office. It was a cold winter night and the Flame Alchemist was the only other person in the building, not even the Colonel's babysitter, Lieutenant Hawkeye, was there. As Edward walked through the cold empty halls to the office he couldn't help but grumble about the Colonel. _Doesn__'__t he know that I__'__m busy?_ He stopped and looked out a window to see white flakes falling from the sky and onto the ground. _Looks like there's about a foot_. He continued to walk down the hall.

The blond finally made his way to the Flame Alchemist's office door. _This better be quick._ He pushed open the door to see the raven haired man sitting at his desk doing paper work.

"What do you want Bastard?" Edward said walking over to the desk. He looked over at the wall clock. _It__'__s almost ten o__'__clock. This better be good._

"Nice to see you too Fullmetal." The older one said placing another signed paper on top of a stack.

Some might say that the two were enemies. The way they talked to each other was unsettling and their conversations made you turn and look at them. How could these two ever be friends?

The truth was, Roy had strong feelings towards the little Alchemist – too strong considering their ages and that they are both male. The Elric also, at times, thought of his superior officer as handsome, even a little sexy, but he just pushed away the thoughts and tried his hardest to make the Flame Alchemist angry with him.

The older male looked at the blond with a confused expression. Honestly, he didn't know why the elder Elric was there.

"Who told you to come?" The Colonel asked

"Hughes. He finally told me after showing me all his pictures of Elicia." Edward replied, slightly annoyed.

Of course! It made sense now! Out of all the men Roy worked with, Hughes was the only one who knew Roy's true feelings for Edward.

As the Colonel thought about this a slight blush formed onto his face. _What did Hughes want to happen when he told Edward to come? _Roy thought. Then Edward broke through his thoughts.

"Damn! Look at the snow."

The snow was now coming down in big flakes and it looked to be about two feet tall.

"Looks like we're stuck here for the night." Roy sighed.

"I can't! Al is going to be worried if I don't get back soon." The prodigy said walking towards the door. The Colonel caught his arm before he could leave.

"You're not going anywhere! The snow is almost taller than you." Mustang stated, staring into the auburn eyes that belonged to the Elric.

Edward yanked his arm away and walked over to the couch to lie down, while Roy went back to his desk to do more paperwork.

**_Edward sat in one of the chairs in front of Roy's desk and Roy stared at the blond fiercely. It was still snowing, making it look like there wasn't anything outside the building. Ed slowly rose from his seat and made his way to the door. He heard someone clear their throat and he spun around but nobody was there _****_– _****_not even Roy. He cautiously turned back around to find Roy now in front of him. As Edward stumbled back, Roy grabbed his jacket, yanking him forward and connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Roy shoved his tongue into Ed's mouth. Ed was shocked and tried to get away but it was no use. Roy was stronger and taller than Edward. Ed finally relaxed a bit and let Roy take control of what was happening._**

**_Before he could register what was happening, they were on the couch and Roy was taking off Ed's shirt. When he got it off, he traced Ed's abs with his tongue making Ed groan. Roy started taking off Ed's belt. Edward knew what was going to happen but right now he was enjoying this. After a while Roy got Ed's pants off. _**

**_"Roy?" Ed whispered, looking down at the older male who was slowly taking off Ed's boxers._**

**_Whether it was a call for Roy to stop or a call for Roy to do something, he didn_****_'_****_t know but now Ed was naked with a lustful Roy on top of him. _**

**_Roy started rubbing the shaft of Ed's erection and he let out a moan. Roy then swirled his tongue around the tip and Ed let out a louder moan as Roy started sliding Ed's erection down his throat._**

**_Ed felt the pressure but, not wanting Roy to stop, he started calling his name._**

**_"_****_Roy_****_" _****_Ed got out in a whisper._**

**_"Roy" He said again with a groan._**

**_"ROY!" Ed finally screamed._**

It was now two o'clock and Edward was asleep until the teen bolted awake, disturbing the working Colonel.

"Bad dream Fullmetal?" The Flame Alchemist asked with a smirk. Edward blushed at the memory of his dream. He wasn't about to admit it but he kind of liked the dream.

"It could be…to some people" Edward replied whispering the last few words. He was a little dazed still. The raven haired man, who heard the last part, looked at the blond a little confused.

"It was just a dream." He stated, starting on a new stack of paper work.

"Yeah, just a dream." The smaller male agreed with a hint of disappointment. The Flame Alchemist heard the disappointment and decided to find out what happened in Edward's dream.

"So…what happened in the dream?" Roy asked, putting down his pen. Edward looked over at the Colonel, his face a bright red.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." The little Alchemist responded as he scratched his left cheek. _He only does that when he__'__s nervous,_ Roy thought but before Roy was able to think of something else to say, Ed started to speak.

"Wh-what do you think… um… of guys… um… liking other… you know…" Edward stuttered.

"What? Guys liking who?" Roy asked. Though Roy understood what the young teen was trying to say, he wanted him to say it.

Edward took a deep breath. "What do you think of guys liking..."

"Liking who?" The Flame Alchemist smirked at the redness on the boy's face.

"Guys…" Edward said holding his breath. The two held each other's glaze for a while.~  
The raven haired man stood from where he was sitting and walked over to the blond, crouching down so he was eye level to the younger male. Edward's face turned a darker shade of red from their closeness, or maybe from the little amount of air in his lungs.

"Honestly…" Roy started looking out the window see the snow. A tiny blush appears on his face. "I like those guys." He said slamming his lips onto Edward's. Edward slowly leaned back, grabbing the back of Roy's neck. Roy's hands were placed onto Edward's hips. It was a sweet kiss, nothing sloppy, with each of them trying to show all their love for the other.

They both slowly tilted their heads so their foreheads were pressed onto each other. They gazed into each other's eyes, slowing their breathing. The older male couldn't help but think the blond was so adorable with his bright red face and his auburn eyes. At the same time, the blond thought of how sexy the colonel was with his raven hair slightly covering his dark eyes and the pink blush on his cheeks.

One thing is for sure… it was an eventful night.


End file.
